


Remembering

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challenge on missing pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author Note: For the 10 word challenge on missing pieces.

Remembering

It was as if they had erased his memories of times past. He couldn't remember what his mother looked like when he was still inside the Centre. He got angry that day when he was trying to draw what she looked like throwing his half drawn image across the room after he had crumpled it into a ball. He watched on the DSA of his young self-trying desperately to remember what she had looked like. He didn't remember that he had met Mrs. Parker at the cabin. It had taken Sydney to bring that memory out of him. He did remember something about that day though after it was done that Mr. Raines had tried to isolate him and not let Sydney talk to him, but that didn't work because four minutes later Sydney came into the room and asked questions that he could never answer. After that he began his sim for the day. He afraid of doing this sim the fear making him rebel to finishing it. He hated Sims like this where the person who he was trying to pretend to be turned into a monster and he had to become him to find the other person. The man that he was trying to become was the devil, or so he thought of the man who had killed three people already. The fourth one he had to try to find before it was too late. He knew that he had to finish this, or else it would torment him for the rest of his life. He had to find the fourth victim. After the sim was done he was allowed to read a book. He heard the door open, but didn't glance up because he thought that it was Sydney.

"Hello, Jarod." The young Miss Parker said to him.

"Hello, Miss Parker." He looked up and smiled at her. He was genuinely happy to see her. This is what he needed to get his mind off of everything that had happened.

He watched her talk about her day and other things and he wanted to lean over and kiss her like she had kissed him. He knew that it was a risk, but it was a chance that he had to take. It was a hazard he had to take. Temptation got the better of him and so he leaned in towards her and kissed her. She pulled back in surprise and slapped him. He looked at her in shock. She started yelling at him and calling him names and then she stomped out. He looked down at the table he was sitting at. That was a wound that would never heal. He was alone once again. It would take him ten minutes before he could focus on the book in front of him again. He turned off the DSA and put it into one of the slots and closed it. He wondered if that was where it started. Was that the day that she started hating him? Or was it because of something else? He put the case away and headed off to bed. He was tired after his latest pretend and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
